


Warm Welcome

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sometimes a slip up is beneficial for all concerned.





	Warm Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2018 fest.   
>  Day Four prompt(s) used: Stay tonight/ Turn  
> Pairing: Neville/Blaise  
> Kink: Spanking
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Warm Welcome

~

“…ten!” Blaise gasped, his arse tingling. 

Longbottom caressed his posterior, humming. “Can you take more?” 

Blaise sighed. “Oh yes.” 

“Brilliant.” Longbottom gave Blaise’s arse one last gentle pat before the spanking began anew. And instead of the warm-up blows he’d done before, Longbottom began spanking him quickly, barely waiting for him to count the blow before another arrived. By the time he got to twenty-five, Blaise was beginning to feel it. 

Longbottom paused a moment. “Still okay?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” 

There was a rustle, and when the paddle landed, Blaise moaned. 

“Still good?” 

“Yes!” 

“Right.” Longbottom sounded like he was smiling. “More to come.” 

By thirty-five, Blaise was sobbing, and by forty-five, he was squirming. 

“Can you make it to fifty?” 

Blaise nodded between gulping for air. 

Longbottom, of course, dragged it out, taking care to place the last five blows on varying bits of Blaise’s bottom. 

“Fifty!” Blaise cried. He knew he must look a mess, red eyes streaming, his mouth open as he panted and rutted against the bed. 

“You should see yourself,” Longbottom murmured, his fingers slipping over Blaise’s heated skin to probe gently at his hole. “You’re gorgeous. Turn over.” 

Blaise moved slowly, wincing as his abused flesh slid against the sheets. His cock was rock hard and lay against his stomach, leaking pre-come onto his skin. 

Longbottom smiled. “You should see yourself.” 

Blaise fisted the sheets in an effort not to touch himself. Longbottom of course saw that and his smile widened. “Eager, are we?” And sliding his large hands under Blaise’s bum, he lifted it up, placing a pillow underneath before forcing Blaise’s legs apart. 

Salazar but he must look a sight! Blaise focussed on Longbottom, who was lubricating his own thick cock. 

After some perfunctory stretching (it had taken a while, but Blaise had finally convinced Longbottom he liked the burn of a not too well-prepared hole), Longbottom was pressing inside, and Blaise was finally getting the rogering he’d been craving all week. 

“Yes,” he hissed. “Fuuuuck!” 

Longbottom wasted no time on gentle pushes, he immediately began the steady, rolling thrusts that Blaise loved. And every few thrusts, he would smack Blaise’s arse, the tingle of pain sending pleasurable shocks up his spine. By the time Longbottom’s rhythm went ragged, Blaise was gone, his body writhing in pleasure, his cock spurting all over his own stomach and chest as he trembled through his orgasm. 

Once he was done, he could only lie there and take Longbottom’s fucking, be a receptacle for his come as it pulsed inside him. 

Once he was done, Longbottom rolled off Blaise and lay beside him panting. “My turn to pick our activity next time?” 

“Yep.” Blaise yawned, tamping down the urge to curl up against Longbottom’s firm body. 

“I guess I should go,” Longbottom finally said once he’d caught his breath. 

Blaise, comfortable and half-asleep, muttered, “Stay tonight.” 

Longbottom, who’d been moving, froze, and Blaise, suddenly awake, went still, too. 

“What did you say?” Longbottom asked. 

Blaise cleared his throat. “You’re welcome to stay if you like. I mean, you don’t have to, of course—”

“Thanks, I think I will.” Longbottom shifted closer to Blaise, smiling into his eyes. “I hate Apparating home in the middle of the night, it disturbs my grandmother, and so does the Floo.” 

Blaise shrugged. “I can’t promise breakfast,” he said. “I’m not much of a cook.” 

Longbottom hummed, snuggling in. “Something tells me we’ll manage.” 

Relaxing, Blaise smiled to himself. Something told him Longbottom was right.

~


End file.
